Hinata? ( NaruHina! Good READ)!
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: AU. Naruto see's a gorgeous girl at Konoha's public swimming pool. Who is she? And why does she look so... familiar? Hinata always had a major crush on Naruto but decides to date Kiba when she realizes Naruto doesn't reciprocate her feelings. What happens when he finally does though? NaruHina, mention of SasuSaku, and one sided KibaHina. Lil' bit parody to Caddyshack.
1. Hinata!

**Hinata?!(A NaruHina fanfic)**

The first thought that ran through the slightly thick headed blonde's mind on that hot summer day at Konoha's public swimming pool when he saw that exotic beauty was, "Damn!" She was strolling confidently alongside the pool, her navy blue hair flowing down her back. Her very well endowed chest seemed to bounce at every step or movement that she took. Her hips swayed in a nice rhythm as she walked and her once fair skin had tanned a bit since the previous summer, with her being in the sun and all. She had curves in all the right places, forming the perfect coke bottle shape. Her tall, strong, tanned legs gleamed with a little perspiration that was made from the scorching hot sun up above. Bangs covered her beautiful face and hid her identity as she tilted her head down and away from the sun's beaming rays. Naruto couldn't help but to wonder who this gorgeous girl was. He wouldn't have even seen her if his friend Gaara, who had visited him from a far village named Suna, hadn't pointed her out.

Naruto was reading one of his godfather's perverted books at the time. He was normally reluctant to do so and thought that the story was dull since it didn't really have a plot line but Jiraiya (his godfather) insisted on him taking the book with him to the public swimming pool. He said that the book would 'help teach Naruto to be a real man someday.' Naruto only had a smart remark in reply to his godfather's statement but took the book with him anyway. He didn't really no why he felt the need to take it with him but he decided to just use it as an excuse if any 'inappropriate' situations were to come up or for just out of plain boredom. He had a feeling he would become bored at some point in time and he was correct. As he sat there on the lawn chair, hearing and watching his friends giggle in glee and splash each other in the water, he became uninterested and thought 'what the heck?' before reaching over to grab the book from the table that held his glass of tea also.

He was flipping through the pages when he heard hurried footsteps and loud huffing noises suddenly near him. He glanced up to see Gaara bending down with his hands on his knees, face flushed, and breathless. He automatically dropped the book down, not even worrying about the page he was on, and asked his friend, "Dude, are you OK? You don't look so good." He uneasily looked at his friend who was still panting harshly. He then noticed Gaara was trying to say something but was having difficulty in doing so. "What? I can't understand you. Just breathe." Gaara did as he was told and inhaled a big gulp of air before exhaling it all out. He suddenly had a look of determination on his face before parting his lips to say, "Hot...*Pant*...girl...Heading...*Pant*...this...W ay." He about passed out from just saying that sentence, Naruto noticed. "Where? Who?" Naruto asked, standing up from his chair and gesturing at Gaara to take his seat. Gaara nodded gratefully and replied while smirking, "Oh, you won't _believe_ who that stone cold fox is. And from what I have heard, some would even say you are one lucky bastard to get the attention of _that_ gal." Gaara pointed towards the other side of the pool near the snack bar.

Naruto's mouth gaped in awe at the goddess who was just walking away from the snack bar. She wore an ebony one piece suit. He marveled at how beautiful she was in it, thinking it even sexier that she looked so fine without having to wear a two piece. He looked back at Gaara who was enjoying the show himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about? I don't believe I've ever met her before." It wasn't that he didn't want to have met her before(trust me, he did) and it wasn't that he didn't like the fact that he had 'supposedly' got her to even look his way, but he honestly couldn't recall ever seeing her before. But then again, he hadn't gotten the chance to really see her face. Gaara chuckled. "Oh, you have. Remember? She was that weird girl you said you had in your class when you were little. Her name is-" Gaara's voice was suddenly tuned out by a cell phone's ringtone going off. He shoved his hand into his pocket to fetch out his phone. He pressed a button and spoke into the speaker. "Hello? Oh, Matsuri. Yeah, I was just...oh...really? Alright. Hold on, l'll be there in ten minutes."

He shut his phone and sighed. "Sorry, I got to go work things out at my Dad's company. Something came up." He rubbed the back of his neck, a tired expression on his features. He looked back up at Naruto and flashed a bright smile and said to him, "Good luck on getting the girl man!" He waved his hand and left. "Wait! You didn't tell me her name!" Naruto exclaimed after him but Gaara was too far away to hear him. 'Crap.' Naruto thought. He went back to gazing at the enchantress who was now climbing up the diving board where a poor lad was standing on the inter fab. The teenaged boy stared at the woman who was waiting her turn to dive in the pool. She teasingly looked at him and took a step towards the helpless boy. He stepped back, losing his footing in the process though, and accidently fell into the pool with a loud splash. She gave a look that said "Oops! Sorry!" before standing in place of where the boy was and jumping into the air and making the perfect dive. Cat calls and whistles were being made as she slowly stepped out of the pool-to Naruto it seemed- in slow motion. He had to force his eyes to not dart at her chest, which was more easily said than done.

He watched as the other guys watched her, like a bunch of hawks watching their prey. He saw one man get slapped by his girlfriend for ignoring her and instead checking out the mystery girl. "Could you please stop it? Your drooling is just completely gross and inappropriate!" Naruto heard an annoyed voice say next to him. He turned around to see his friend and ex-crush Sakura Haruno scolding him while looking up from a magazine. She was on her own lawn chair and had her hand stretched out, full with napkins. Naruto took one, a little embarrassed but not really shocked that he had been drooling. "You know you can't ask her out, right? She's with that Kiba dude." Sakura told him, turning most of her attention back to the article she was reading in the magazine. "What?!" Naruto hollered. "She's with that prick?! But he's such a douchebag!" Naruto recalled all of the sour memories he had shared with the Inuzuka, memories mostly involving harsh fights and explicit language. He sneered in disgust.

He couldn't understand why a woman of her beauty would even stoop so low to date a guy like Kiba. He was disgusting and not to mention a pervert. Well, Naruto wasn't all that innocent either when it came to who was the most perverted male in the entire school district. But still... "Naruto, keep it down! I don't want to gain any attention!" Sakura told him, kicking him in the shin. He clasped his body part that just got hurt. "Ow! You didn't have to do that!" He yelped. He glared at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of her being with that guy." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and having a pouted look on his face. "Jealous much?" Was all she replied back, still flipping through the magazine. He continued to watch the mystery girl wring her hair out while talking to her little clique of friends. She giggled at something a brunette near her said. 'If only...' Naruto thought, gritting his teeth together. 'Damn that Inuzuka!' he thought angrily. Sakura sighed, seeing the mad expression Naruto was wearing.

"Naruto just go talk to her already!" He looked back at her.

"But I thought you just said-"

"That you can't ask her out. Yes. But who says you can't talk to her and be friends with her?" Sakura said.

Naruto grinned at the thought and began to walk towards the group of females. But right when he was passing by Sakura's chair, he stopped, frowning to himself. Sakura, noticing that something-or rather someone- was blocking the sun's view from her, agitatedly slammed her magazine down on her lap and took her sun glasses off. "What is it Naruto?!" she yelled at him. He jumped from deep within his thoughts, a little startled at her sudden outburst. "I-I don't know what to say to her. I feel nervous." He told her, blushing and looking shyly away. She exhaled slowly, rubbing her hand near the angry vein that had appeared on her left temple. "Naruto, it's not that big of a deal. Just invite her for a drink later on today or whenever. Now, if you'd please be so kind to stop wasting my time, get out of the way!" she hissed, literally kicking him several feet into the air. He landed roughly on his behind, landing about six feet away from her lawn chair.

"Stupid, annoying, crazy, tsunde-" He began to mutter to himself as he got up. "What was that?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice, interrupting him. "N-nothing Sakura-Chan." He said back quickly and nervously. He sighed in relievement at her next reply. "Humph. That's what I thought." She finished, leaving it at that as her boyfriend and Naruto's ex-rival, Sasuke, came back with the smoothies he had ordered for the both of them earlier. Sasuke eyed Naruto as he walked past him, seeing the blonde grab at his own butt and rub it tenderly. As he placed a strawberry smoothie by his significant other he asked, "Was everything alright while I was gone?" Sakura turned and smiled at him. "Oh, that doesn't matter. What's in the past, is in the past. As long as you are here _now, _nothing matters." He smiled back in return as he sat on the ground near Sakura. Meanwhile, Naruto was creeping slowly up to the navy-haired girl, his stomach full of butterflies. Her group of friends had just left and she was left alone again, just staring off into space, seeming to not feel all of the stares that her ravishing body was receiving. "H-hi." He stuttered. "My name is-" But he soon found that he could not form words to come out of his mouth when he finally saw the not-so-mysterious-girl-anymore look back up at him with those pale, grey orbs of hers, her face being _very _familiar indeed. 'Oh. My. God.' He thought.

**End of first Chapter. Author's Note: This was meant to be a long one-shot. But I got too excited and had to publish it on here. If you hadn't noticed, this is in an alternate universe. I got this story idea from watching Family Guy's "Meet the Quagmire's" episode and from watching the pool clip of "Caddy shack." Anybody who's seen this show/movie should know what I am talking about when I refer to the 'pool scene.' If not, look it up on YouTube or go on Netflix. I have NOT seen the rest of Caddy Shack which would explain why it most likely doesn't follow after the 'pool scene' part in this fanfic when in future chapters. I plan on making this a two-shot or have least chapters as possible! Hope you enjoy! Naruhina forever!**


	2. N-Naruto! sighs and faints

Ever since Hinata can remember, she has liked Naruto. Back when they were little and when his peers still despised him, she'd always observe him from a safe distance, loving how he never seemed to back down from anything, no matter how big or small that 'anything' was. Or how he'd always keep to his word. Unlike her classmates who talked about how annoying he was, she thought that he was strong, independent, brave, and just flat out awesome. He was so much better than her in numerous ways that she felt that she would never be able catch up with him. She looked up to him. He gave her the motivation she needed to face her abusive father each and every day, to cope with her mother's tragic death, and to face the bullies who would constantly pick on her. Bullies like her cousin, Neji.

As shameful as it was to pick on such an innocent, fragile girl, the bullies gained pleasure from it. They would often comment on her pale orbs, saying that they were too bleak and creepy. They would comment on her stuttering and about how shy she was. They began to nickname her the "mute stalker" when some of the girls in her class caught her "stalking" Naruto on his way back to his house from school one day. Rumors began to spread fast.

The twisted stories would just get nastier and nastier as they went on down the line. Hinata could only pray as she watched the lies run more rapid, hoping that Naruto's ears would not get deceived by the false stories. It appeared that the good Old' Lord had answered her prayers. Naruto never once questioned her about it, something Hinata was most grateful for.

She was, of course, too shy to ever admit her feelings for him though. She had actually attempted to twice but both were complete failures. The first time she tried, she had gotten cold feet at the last minute. She had stood there awkwardly, staring at Naruto, the words not wanting to come out of her mouth. Naruto had stared blankly back, utterly confused. After seemingly standing there for many meaningless hours, Naruto said goodbye to her and walked off, not understanding what had just transpired. She had reprimanded herself later that night, so aggravated at herself that she couldn't concentrate on her homework and chores, earning her a beating from her drunken father the next day.

The second time she had tried confessing her feelings for him was just terrible! The most epic of fails! She had made sure to wear her finest clothes that day and to wear the little bit of makeup that she had possessed. She was determined to not only confess her feelings for him but to also ask him out. She had gained inspiration from a soap opera that she had been secretly watching as her dad lay asleep on the couch the previous night. The main character in the series had the same predicament as her.

But the character shoved past her fears and insecurities and asked the boy out. The girl's courage brought warmth and determination into Hinata's small heart, sparking a flame of courage inside her as well. But when Hinata arrived at school, she heard something that she regrets hearing to this day. As she was walking past an upperclassman's locker, the words "Hinata? Oh, she's kind of weird" reached her ears. The voice had sounded very familiar. She glanced behind her, trying to see who spoke the words. When her eyes fell upon the person, she began to cry. It was Naruto! Her beloved.

She ran down the crowded hallway, murmuring "sorry" or "excuse me" to people she bumped into. If she had stayed to listen on to what else Naruto had to say about her, she might would've heard him finish off his statement by saying "but she's a neat friend." Whether Hinata knew it or not, Naruto always thought her cool and sweet. Yes, he did think she was a little bit on the weird side but he did enjoy her company. On the rare occasions that they would talk, she always seemed to boost up his own spirits whenever he was feeling down in the dumps. He liked how timid she was and how she stuttered. He thought it was cute.

There were even times when Hinata would realize that people would suddenly stop bullying her, right out of the blue. Those times usually occurred when Naruto was in her presence. Unbeknownst to her, there was one time when Naruto had witnessed someone bullying her. If she would have known that fact, she probably would've died out of embarrassment.

Because in contrast to her, Naruto actually knew how to kick someone's ass when it came down to it. And that is exactly what happened to the poor, but not so innocent kid that had decided to pick on Hinata right in front of him one fateful day. And when I say he got his ass kicked, I mean he got _his ass kicked. _So much to the point that ever since that day, Naruto's peers didn't mess with him, nor did they mess with Hinata when Naruto was around.

But since Hinata thought that Naruto only thought of her as odd and didn't like her, especially since it appeared that he had his eyes only set on their classmate Sakura Haruno, she stopped stalking him and began to ignore him. She wasn't trying to be mean but she thought that maybe the less he saw her; the less he'd think her weird. I mean, if you don't see someone, how can you judge them? Besides, he had broken her heart. She couldn't bear to see his charming face anymore, with those captivating, beautiful, blue eyes of his.

And when Naruto had finally won acknowledgement from his village for stopping Konoha's notorious gang, the Akatsuki, from taking over the village, she had watched as her female classmates, who had once hated Naruto, fell into his arms. But he never seemed to notice them. He was either too oblivious to the fact or was still head over heels for Sakura. Only several weeks later after the village's 'change of heart' towards the hyperactive blonde boy did Hinata's aunt come to rescue her from her father's treacherous grasp.

But Hinata didn't feel like she was being rescued. Don't get me wrong, she was more than happy to learn that she was getting away from her abusive father. But she was being deprived from her Naruto as well in the process. Yes, he may have broken her heart, but she knew better than to try and convince herself that she no longer held feelings towards him. That would've just been a complete lie that would've gotten her no where.

She sobbed and sobbed on the day she left Konoha. The worst part about it was that she didn't get to say goodbye to Naruto. But would've even mattered if she did? Everyone knew of her father being prosecuted for abusing her and her younger sister, Hanabi. Everyone knew of her moving away to a village far away. But nobody seemed to care. Apparently, Naruto hadn't either. He didn't bother to bid her farewell.

So she left with her sister and aunt, always wondering if her beloved would ever remember her. As she grew, she had learned to become more independent and with her magnificent body, she became more sociable, whether she wanted to or not. Her grades had gone up from C's to A's as she gained more courage to just be herself and to try her hardest. The people that she had met where her aunt lived were nice and kind.

Everyone was shocked when Hinata seemed so wary and skeptical on the first day of school. She cowered in the corridors and didn't talk to anyone unless they spoke to her.

She was more prone to hiding in the safety of the shadows that lurked throughout the school. It took patience and a whole lot of encouragement to get her to even mutter a peep out. But in the end, the pressure from the student body weighed on her and she gave in to their wishes of being her friend and wanting to converse with her. And after a long while, she found that she wanted to converse with them back. She loved it.

Her aunt was also a clothes designer, allowing Hanabi and Hinata to wear very fashionable clothes instead of the sweats and rags that their father used to force them to wear since he wouldn't take them shopping. Everyone always talked about her and Hanabi's beautiful clothing, some students practically drooling over the different articles. Over time, Hinata and Hanabi had grown popular throughout their high school years. And when they were in their college years...? Well, let's just say that Hanabi literally had to buy a _forty foot pole _to keep the 'hounds' from jumping on her onee-chan.

Heck, it was as if she was on her period (like a dog, not human's). There would be even some cases where some idiotic stranger would end up getting pepper sprayed in the face or get a restraining order due to sexual harassment. Yes, it exhausted both of them greatly. But they eventually got accustomed to it. Hinata would pack her purse with loads of pepper spray while Hanabi would smuggle a shotgun in her's for emergencies (trust me, it has happened).

One day, her aunt had come home with news that she had gotten a promotion back at their hometown, Konoha. So Hinata could once again see naruto! But how would he respond to her new improved self? She had pondered on this question the whole entire ride back to Konoha. But it turned out that she need not have worried, for Naruto wasn't there anymore. He had went to another college himself, heading for a bright future. She sulked for the first month of her return to Konoha. But it wasn't just of Naruto that made her happy days into sour ones.

The Konoha College had a poor education, the horrible memories of her and her father kept sweeping through her mind every time she passed by her old house, and she didn't have anyone to talk to except for the stuck up boys that tried to repeatedly get her digits. She hated her life there! She craved for her life back at her aunt's old place. It was her and Hanabi's _home. _Not here.

But her rainy days began to shine brighter when she met the Inuzuka. She had actually met him once before, though it was many years ago, back in her youth. They never talked much but he was always kind to her when they had. And since most people didn't talk to Hinata back then, it was quite easy to remember those that did. She had jostled into him when she was rushing to get to a movie one afternoon.

She didn't have enough time to give him a sincere apology but she was able to give a quick one. When she was finding a seat in the auditorium, she ended up running into him again. They both couldn't help but to chuckle at their continuous bump-ins. They ended up sitting by each other and watching the movie together. After the movie, the boy, who she had by now learned was named Kiba, asked her to go out with him and some friends at a diner. She happily accepted the invitation graciously. She admitted that she had a wonderful time and before anyone knew it, the two had begun dating.

Hinata liked Kiba. She really did. But he still couldn't compare to her Naruto. She almost disliked how her childhood crush still seemed to be hooked inside of her heart, not wanting to let go of her. Why couldn't it be the exact opposite?! Why couldn't _she _let go of _him? _Her heart had reasons though of why it wouldn't allow Kiba to fully encase it. He could sometimes be brash and rude, even ruder than Naruto, and had an enormous ego. When they kissed, it wasn't soft, tender, or passionate either. It was rough. Hard.

Sometimes, during their make out sessions, she'd have to stop him. She knew what he wanted at times. The lust would be pretty evident in his eyes. He would want to go farther, further emphasizing his want by slowly edging towards her blouse buttons or nearing down towards her fully exposed thighs underneath her skirt. But she wouldn't allow it. Not until marriage. And with someone she fully trusted. She was OK with roughness but only with someone that she could trust her body to...or who at least made it seem like she wasn't kissing a wild animal that was just waiting to be unleashed.

He was caring of her though and she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she stayed with him, enduring his brashness and rudeness. Besides, she was able to earn friendship from spending time with him. She became friends with a woman named TenTen, another named Ino, one Karin, and Temari, who had just visited with her brother from a village named Suna. When Hinata had asked her what her brother did, Temari explained that he ran the company that had once belonged to their father. She said he had come to visit an old friend.

But Temari never did tell Hinata who this friend was. It was rather odd because Hinata kept having this gut feeling repeatedly occur throughout her system. At the same time though, she was finally beginning to notice how much her boyfriend hanged around with her friend Karin. Maybe a little too much for her liking but she figured that she was just being paranoid. Her boyfriend wouldn't be cheating on her now, would he? Once again, did it matter? She didn't love him. But _he_ _was_ someone very close to her. She couldn't help but to feel a little jealousy.

She was exuberant at the fact when her boyfriend had asked her to go to the public swimming pool with him, reassuring her doubtance of him. She had eagerly packed her to-go bag, filling it with pepper spray, sun block, water bottles, sunglasses, flip flops, you get the picture. She dressed into her swimsuit and put her clothes over them, not wanting to have to change completely when she got to the pool.

When they had arrived to their destination, she took off her clothes at the back of Kiba's pick up truck, her boyfriend looking her up and down closely. Man, didn't he want a piece of that action! But he knew she would never do anything of the sort. He smirked. 'So innocent.' He thought. Wasn't he lucky to have a hot chick like her as a girlfriend. And she was so sweet and so loving. Not seeming to want to even harm a pestering fly.

Hinata was a tiny bit shocked when she saw that her friends had joined them; she assumed that it was just going to be her and Kiba. She appeared to have thought wrong. Their friends greeted them excitedly. It looked like Lee and Choji were tagging along too. Hinata had spent most of time there not swimming, her girl friends wanting to initiate conversation with her and to gossip. Hinata was never one for gossip so she pretended to listen and simply nodded her head as her friends rambled on and on.

She got tired of it all at one point though and dismissed herself from the group to buy a smoothie at the snack bar. When she was done satisfying her taste buds with the glorious taste of strawberries, she headed towards the diving board. She saw a boy standing on the inter fab, practically drooling at the sight of her. She waved at him and smiled. Her response was the boy accidently falling off of the diving board. She instantly felt guilty. Perhaps she should apologize when she got to the bottom?

That's exactly what she did after making the 'swirl' dive that her aunt had showed her from the diving board. She got out of the pool afterwards, the water being a little too cold for her. Her friend Tenten was just finishing a joke when she walked up to them and she laughed at the part that she had heard. After everyone informed her that they were heading towards the snack bar, she stared off into the distance, trying her best to ignore the stares she-or rather her body- was receiving.

She suddenly heard a voice begin to speak behind her and she turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened. _N-Naruto?! _She screamed in her head. Gorgeous eyes were looking down into her own, their ocean blue seeming to radiate with the blonde's emotions. He was a _lot _taller than she remembered and his skin had become tan, fitting him even more. Not the orange tan but the bronze type of tan. One that fitted perfectly with his body. Speaking of body, it was hard rock! Her eyes trailed down his chest and stomach, his abs seeming to stand out the most to her. He had biceps that Hinata was pretty sure she couldn't even fit her whole entire hand around.

Yes, he was very muscular but not the bulky kind. The in between. He wasn't too slender yet, not too buff either. He was just right. Overall hotness? She didn't even know. Probably out of scale. It was just _too _much. She recalled how all of the girl's used to tell her how jealous they were of her since Kiba was so hot. Well honey, they could have him! To her, Kiba was millions of miles away. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know him. At least, that was how her thinking process was at first. _'Dammit!_' Why did I have to get with Kiba?!" She berated herself.

She would never cheat on Kiba. Not ever. But damn! - Naruto was so _fine. _It just wasn't fair! But even as she began to rant, another part of her brain kept telling her to stop herself. That she couldn't do anything to hurt Kiba or his feelings. 'How is she hurting him?' The ranting side said. 'He is probably sleeping with that red haired woman! You see how they talk!' Hinata's brain felt like it was about to burst.

She suddenly halted her train of thought when she saw Naruto staring at her closely. She was abruptly reminded of the frequent kindness he showed her when they were little and the motivation he gave her. Her mind combined that with the thought of him being tremendously hot and her knees began to feel weak. She was in front of Naruto. Her Naruto. Her heart beat began to quicken and her palms began to get sweaty. W-what was happening? Was she actually getting anxious? After all of those years of fighting away her shyness?

But she couldn't believe it! Her beloved was right in front of her. _Oh. My. Gosh. _She thought as her world was suddenly encased in darkness.

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient guys for the chapter and not ranting for it. I really appreciate it. I am sorry if there are any mistakes; I am very tired. But I kept urging myself to continue on since I felt like I owed it to ya'll. :) Review/comment. I accept flames and criticism. God bless! NaruHina!**


End file.
